I wish, I wish
by ChillPillGill
Summary: Ron loves Hermione! And Ron is mad at Harry, and then he makes a wish. What will happen when some very important people NEVER existed? R&R! OOC
1. Best Friends are More Important

Ron stood in the common room. He hated the fact that Harry was so popular, he had to wait for him when he was 2 full hours late. What the hell was so much more important than his BEST friend? BEST friends wait for each other, when the case was 15 MINUTES. Ron decided to draw the line at 2 full hours. 5…4…3…2…1. He left the room and went to bed. But before he left, he wrote a note:

_Harry,_

_I hope you had fun, because I didn't. I guess we'll get an F on our Potions project. I want you to know that I waited a full 2 hours in the common room. You better be glad I'm a prefect, so you don't have to deal with me._

_Ron_

_P.S. what ever it was, it better have been important._

Harry walked into the common room. _Three parties in a row...Ginny right there with me. God, I wish I could live this night over. If only Ron had- _"Ron!" he realized. He looked at the table. There was a note on the table with his name written angrily on it. He read the note and then decided that he didn't have to deal with Ron. So what if he had been the cause of him getting in trouble numerous times with his Mum. So what if he had gotten him grounded. He was NOT saying sorry.

Ron woke up and saw Harry._ He's a BAD influence on you, Ron. Avoid him at all costs. When the time comes, you can tell him he won't be burdened with this relationship anymore. But NOT now…_

Then as Ron walked out of the Boys' dormitory, he saw something on the table. It was a potion for making a wish. He could make any two wishes he wanted. He knew what he wanted. He drank the potion and made two wishes:

_I wish Hermione and I would date for the rest of our life, and get married._

_I wish Voldemort had never existed._

Suddenly a force pushed Ron back so he flew into the back wall of the room.

R&R!

Okay, I am not finishing this until at least ONE (or two) people actually WANT me to.


	2. Maybe This Wasn't Such a GREAT Idea

Ron got up off the floor. He felt no different and walked out into the common room. Harry was sitting in a chair and doing some homework. Ginny was sitting in his lap, and Hermione, sitting in a chair next to theirs, looked up from her work and said, " Ron!" and ran up to him, kissing him. He nearly fell over. "Hey, mate Just a random question, do you have any problem with me marrying Gin? Because," Harry got up causing Ginny to fall into the chair, and knelt down onto the floor, "I have a question. Ginny, will you marry me when you graduate from Hogwarts?" Ron was astounded. _I just heard him walk into the common room with girls on his arms and and kissing and…_

His thoughts trailed off as he heard his sister fall onto the floor. He thought he heard a whisper of the word _ye-yes_ fall from her lips. Harry was a completely different person because of the wish. Harry was too different, but Ron could get used to it. Hermione was different too he realized. More like Ginny, but still brilliant. Her hair wasn't tangly or curly. It was straight and brown; her face was soft and- Beautiful. He stared at her as she helped Ginny up and reassured her that she wasn't dreaming and she was to marry Harry.

"Harry would you mind a double wedding?" Ron asked courageously. Hermione went scarlet and retorted before Harry could say anything, "and who would this wedding be for?"

"Y-you and me. I love you, Hermione." He told her. She turned to Harry and then Ginny both having a look on their face saying, _well! Say yes!_

The next day Ron woke happily and walked out of the Gryffindor tower and went to breakfast. He sat down next to Hermione. She was going on about the wedding and what was going to be worn by whom. _Harry- Harry had parents! And Neville! _Neville was much cooler and _he isn't paranoid_. Ron looked around his sister wasn't different and everybody was so much more happy that what he did was good. He decided that it was for a good purpose. He kept telling himself that until he nearly believed it. Nearly. Yet, something kept telling him that changing history wasn't going to be good.

But, Ron forgot about it when he and Hermione had gotten along for two full weeks without a single fight. _Hermione Granger Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. Hermione_ Was all he could think about the whole time. But the problem with this was that he didn't realize that Harry was friends with so many more people that used that hate him and his guts. He was no longer alone, and yet still Ron's best friend. There was less time for Ron in his schedule, but Ron didn't mind because he had Hermione.

And yet, although life was good, it was so much more boring without excitement. Ron was getting better grade, and having more time for studying. He suddenly realized how much more popular he was. And yet…

That's Chapter 2!


	3. The Last Straw

As Ron walked across the dormitory, he realized that the potion had been in plain sight, and that the bottle had just happened to have directions with it. But being the teen that he was, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Ron walked back to where he had found the potion when he heard Harry walk in to the common room with Pavarti. He didn't see Ginny anywhere. Then he decided they were just talking, that is , until they _kissed_. "No" he whispered. "Not only is that disgusting compared to being able to have Ginny, I changed him. I made him normal. N-O." He protested. '_That's it Potter boy. You just earned your ticket to NEVER EXISTING._'

Later that night Ron went through all of his belongings '_I know I didn't drink it all. I'm sure there's enough for- Aha! May there be enough for one more wish._' "Bottoms up." He whispered. He drank the last mouthful.

_I wish Lily and James Potter had never had a child._

Once again he was thrown back against the wall. Since he hadn't revoked them, his other wishes were still working. And yet he wondered if Ginny would ever be happy without Harry in her life to chase and love. '_Oh, well. Ginny's cool. The guys will love her._'

Looking bewildered, Ginny ran up to Ron. " I-I feel like I just lost a part of me. Right now!" she looked and sounded crazy. She fixed her hair and said coolly, " Nevermind. I have to go see Draco."


	4. Ginny's With WHO?

"WHAT!" Ron said his eyes bulging. He couldn't believe it.

"I…HAVE…TO…GO…SEE…DRACO" She said as though he was going deaf. "Bye." She turned on her heal, her hair swinging behind her.

'_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_' Ron thought. '_Ginny and Draco- well maybe he's different. I mean, Lily and James are still alive, and Peter Pettigrew is not only not a traitor but along with James, Sirius, and Lupin cannot change into animals at will or not. And I-Know-Who never existed and, and…_' He stopped when he got hungry and went to the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione saw Ron and waved him over to where she was sitting.

"What took you so long Ron!" She interrogated him. Ron remembered her saying that to both Ron and Harry when they had been up to no good before a meal together. Ron's eyes started to tear up. He sat there thinking about all the things that he and Harry had done together. Then his thoughts turned to all the negative things Harry had _almost_ done; _almost _broken his sister's heart, _almost _got him kicked out of his own home and Hogwarts, and _almost_ STOLE HIS LOVE.

"I just slept in, sorry." He finally said. He was not telling the whole truth, but it was some what true.

Later on, Ginny and Draco showed up at breakfast looking happy. '_That's supposed to be Harry._' Ron thought. How long was he going to do this to himself? He knew that what he did was wrong! And then a scream came from the stairway. He ran out, and there was Hermione on the stairs, looking white in the face, she had dropped her wand. Dementors had surrounded her, and had sucked some of the life out of her.

Because of the D.A. Ron had learned how to do a patronum. He drew his wand, shaking and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" It wasn't exactly as marvelous as Harry's but it saved Hermione from dying the most horrible death there was.

"Ron they took Ginny and Draco, I don't think they were really dementors!" Hermione declared.

Ron stood still. So even if there wasn't Voldemort, there was still evil in the world. Ron couldn't stop that.

"Hermione, I need you to make me a potion. NOW!" He yelled.


	5. The Potion

"But Ron, I don't have the materials with me!" Hermione protested.

"This, this world is not right! I changed it! Wishes! Potion! And Ginny is supposed to be with Harry Potter, Draco's enemy, (we're Harry's friends! Best friends!) And…and…" Ron's voice faded away as he collapsed, crying about how badly he had messed up.

"Okay, Ron. I'll make your wish potion. Just…were…were we together? In that other world you were talking about?" Hermione whispered. She gathered the materials she needed for the potion.

Ron sniffed, "Well sort of. It depends if you call being to stubborn to admit that you like a person, "Together"." He said, calming down.

"I'll be back in a little bit, Ron," Hermione walked through the fat lady.

Twenty minutes later with the ingredients, Hermione made the potion in just thirty minutes.

"Ready?"

"Ready. I- I love you Hermione. Just so you know. In case."

He drank the potion, it was at least seven mouthfuls.

_I wish Voldemort existed._

_I wish Lily and James Potter had had a boy named Harry Potter seventeen years ago._

_I wish that sixteen years ago L-Lily and James and Harry Potter had…not died when Voldemort attacked them._

Ron was once yet again thrown back against the wall, but what he didn't realize was that he had been thrown back with Hermione, who had kissed him at the last second.

Well that's the story guys! I hope you liked it!


End file.
